The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hybrida hort, and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKIMP042’. The present Impatiens variety originated in Misato, Japan from an interspecific hybridization between the proprietary female Impatiens variety ‘NE-5331’ (unpatented) having salmon-orange flowers and the proprietary male Impatiens variety ‘NJ-1174A’ (unpatented) having lilac-colored flowers.
In September 2011, ‘NE-5331’ and ‘NJ-1174A’ were crossed and a population of F1 plants were created. The F1 plants were evaluated in a field in Misato, Japan in an open-field trial. The criteria for plant selection included compact growth habit, vigorous root system, and good flowering ability. At the completion of the trial, a single selection was made based on the above criteria and was given the experimental name ‘M2013-425’. From June to August 2013, ‘M2013-425’ was evaluated in an open-field trial in Misato, Japan. Shoot-tip cuttings of the variety were shipped to Salinas, Calif., where the plants were propagated and evaluated for stability of traits. ‘M2013-425’ was subsequently named ‘SAKIMP042’. ‘SAKIMP042’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative shoot-tip cuttings in Salinas, Calif.